


Taming the Wild Hunt

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: October Batch 2019 [12]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding, F/M, Futanari, Impregnation, Pony Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Having lost his trusty steed, the young Alexander fashions a new one out of the Wild Hunt, Artoria Pendragon.
Relationships: Alexander - Relationship
Series: October Batch 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533488
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Taming the Wild Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> For Carlo.

Fighting across human history was a tough thing to do. Most Magus that commanded the heroes from ages past knew that very well. Their Servants likewise, were quick to grow weary of the endless threats to the flow of time.  
  
One of the said Servants was the young conquerer king Alexander, summoned at a time before his great conquest of most of Europe. As such, he was summoned with only the smallest of essentials. His horse being one such important essential... And exactly the kind of essential that he would end up losing due to the many battles he participated in.  
  
"Well, Bucephalus is gone, so what must a young King like myself do..." The redheaded boy muttered to himself as he wandered down the halls of Chaldea, passing by many of his fellow Servants and their masters in the process. "Perhaps taming a replacement will do, but..."  
  
His eyes quietly shot around him, as the main sight he caught was nothing more than the hindquarters of the many 'mares' that had fallen in love with their Masters. "I need a Stallion, not a Mare..." He muttered quietly to himself before he scratched his delicate chin, trying to think of a possible solution to his little issue...  
  
Only for a spark of inspiration to shoot through his short body. "Oh, what a fool I am. I know exactly what kind of woman will make a wonderful steed. I just hope that she's not busy..." Alexander chuckled to himself as he skipped off towards the living quarters of the one that he had in mind, a grin plastered across his face.  
  
Not many more minutes later, he arrived at his destination. Not even a second after he started knocking on the door before him, it shot open to reveal the owner... who then received a few courteous knocks on her bosom, as the boy below remained cheerfully cheeky.  
  
"...You don't have to keep knocking. The door is open. Come inside, and stop your foolish act." The imposing voice from above boomed as she stepped back and aside, letting the boy skip his way inside with that foolish expression of his...  
  
Alex merely chuckled in response to the dark Lancer-class Servant's behavior, before turning back towards her with an earnest smile. "That's no way to treat a friend, King of Knights. What happened to that hospitality of yours from the war we were apart of?" The redheaded boy crossed his arms as he took a seat upon the single bed in the room, twiddling his thumbs as he expended his energy...  
  
The bodysuit-clad woman, otherwise known as the altered King of Knights Artoria Pendragon, scoffed just a little as she closed the door behind him. "You still cling to that time, the one we both were not truly there to witness. I am not that version of myself, and you are hardly the same age as he was. Drop your facade and tell me why you've truly stopped by, lest you end up skewered on my holy lance before you even get close to running away." She offered the boy no quarter, not even a sliver of mercy as she stepped towards the bed, preferring to tower over him with the little height advantage she possessed...  
  
He simply shrugged his shoulders in return as he deflected the many foreboding and darker tones that clung to the Lancer's words, preferring to face them with a smile as he haphazardly poked a finger into her exposed tit-flesh. "Well, if you'd like me to drop straight to the point, I can do so. I don't think you'll accept my proposal, but it'll be worth a shot." He cleared his throat moments later, ignoring the way her veins slowly popped visibly from his continued teasing.  
  
"King of Knights. Become my Stallion. I will treat you with as much love and respect you'll deserve, and in exchange, you will carry me around to ensure that we both are ready for any battles that our Master deems necessary. A simple proposal, no?"  
  
Silence fell upon the room as he could feel the burning stare from the pale King's eyes. She was not the least bit amused, much less so after he had tried to manhandle her feminine form before even explaining himself. "Are you trying to deliberately invoke my anger, King of Conquerers? Or are you merely stalling for time somehow?"  
  
Alex cracked a smile in response. "You know, stalling sounds like Stallion, doesn't it?" Although it was hardly the time for jokes, he still tried to throw one at the frigid King, just for a split second...  
  
Before he could sink his hand straight onto her crotch, squeezing down on her hidden cock and balls to try and throw her off her groove. A successful action as it would turn out, due to the massive wet spot developing a little further upward. He could see her expression wavering as she tried to back away, but his grasp on her masculine elements...  
  
"C-Cease this, you..." The taller woman tried to protest against his treatment, only for the boy to wrap his arm around her waist and sink his fingers into her equally weak bottom, forcing a few cries to slip out from her lips in the process.  
  
The greek boy licked his lips as he let go of his target's privates, before gently patting a spot on the mattress, right beside him. "Climb up, King of Knights. You know you want more. Or, you could leave, and I'll have to look for somebody else to whip into proper stallion shape." Just by applying a little bit of pressure to his victim's most sensitive areas, he had managed to wrap her around his ringfinger, making it that much easier to toy with her...  
  
Sure, she could try to leave. She very well could do that. Leave her pale bottom vulnerable to a more direct attack by exposing her back to him... Or she could lay down by his side, where he could have easier access to her hidden cock, which he could then make his plaything just like he was doing...  
  
In the end, the larger woman made her choice by laying down on the mattress, back against the bed itself. "You had best make a better argument than the one you just made. You... You won't break me, just with a little bit of teasing..."  
  
Alexander smiled as he slowly ran a hand along her exposed belly, making several circles around the spots where her ovaries laid. "Oh, my dear Artoria. I have more than enough arguments to make. Just sit tight, and I'll lay them all out since you were so kind as to stay as a good Stallion should." His teasing did not stop, regardless of how he treated her.  
  
Her breath gradually turned labored as the boy shifted himself off the bed, before casually dropping his pants onto the floor and exposing his cock to the pale King. "Impressive, no? I think it's about the same size as your dear steed's own cock, maybe just a little more so." His words went in one ear and out the other, as her lips slowly gave way to a slim sliver of drool...  
  
That monstrous thing, the kind that only a horse could rival, was going to go into her feminine hole. The hole that she had never used, given the curse that Merlin had inflicted on her nethers. On some level, the altered King was afraid. Her body shivered as she tried to close her legs... only to find that the boy was using his own strength to stop her from doing so.  
  
"Ah-ah. Good Stallions don't try to hide their precious places away from their owners. Come now, Artoria. Reveal your cock to your owner. I will reward you if you do." His words were gentler, even as he pushed his cock up against her hidden slit. He wanted her to give in, and he wanted her to do it out of her own free will.  
  
Maybe... maybe it would be a good thing to leave the duties of ruling in the hands of another. Perhaps becoming a stallion for a while wouldn't be that bad. The memories of the meeting with their alternative selves were fresh in her mind, and she could still remember the way she had been outmaneuvered by his thinking.  
  
The black-clad King averted her eyes as her bodysuit gradually disappeared, revealing her cock to the open air. A cock that quickly throbbed and dribbled bubbling liquids down the length of her shaft. She was turned on beyond all belief... exactly the kind of state that made her perfect for breeding. After all, she was a Stallion that shared equipment with that of a Mare. Why shouldn't that hole be put to good use?  
  
Alexander smiled as he put his hips to good use, smashing them straight into her beloved bottom and coaxing yet another cute moan from her pale lips. "Oh my, you're already growing tight around your owner's cock. You're quite something, King of Knights. Or rather, King of Stallions. That would be much more appropriate given your new role, would it not?"  
  
It certainly seemed like it would as the older woman's tip slowly coaxed its way further and further upward, bending towards her body as it brushed up against her breasts for support... right up until it got really close to her precious lips. The same lips that had previously tried to protest against this kind of treatment.  
  
The very same lips that then started to suckle on the King's very own cock, regardless of just how ridiculous and how submissive she looked in the process. A sight that was so degrading that she couldn't believe herself, and at the same time the King that had claimed her could feel his rod practically trying to explode from the imagery displayed right in front of him.  
  
With all of the strength he carried in his tiny body, the boy shoved his baby-maker as deep as it could go before he slammed straight into the pale king's womb, penetrating her cervix with one powerful move. Moments later, a wave of cum splashed inside, coating every surface of the hermaphrodite's womb with that batter, sending more shocks of pleasure through her form...  
  
Though he did not hear a proper scream of pleasure from Artoria, it was understandable given the way she continued to suckle on her tip like an obedient steed. What he did not immediately anticipate, however, was the way her pussy started to restrain his cock like a needy stepchild, prompting a laugh to slip from his lips. "I suppose you've got a long road ahead of you until you're a proper steed. But don't worry. I'll spend as much time as necessary until you're fit for riding..."  
  
The King of Stallions felt her heart flutter as her owner spoke, while she prepared for the second round...  
  
\---  
  
Gasps filled the hallways of Chaldea as the most unlikely sight befell many of the inhabitants, Humans and Servants alike. They could not believe their eyes, and frankly, the King of Conquerors did not blame them. After all, he was merely indulging himself with this kind of display.  
  
Only a proper dominant King like himself could be sitting naked with a fully erect cock atop of his brand new Stallion, the former King of Knights now rebranded as the King of Stallions, to the point where the title was properly branded upon her buttocks. But that was hardly the only depraved sight that he had forced upon his would-be-subjects.  
  
No, the real treasure was down below. As the pale King slowly crawled forward like a proper steed, her own cock throbbed and spilled a significant amount of salty white gunk onto the floor, showing just how turned on she was by this entire display. Even more so as her belly, gravid with several royal children, dragged along the floor from the sheer size of it.  
  
She was totally dominated, in body and soul. All it took were a few sweet words and the promise of good care... and she could hardly consider this bad care. After all, he was with her every step of the way, embarrassing himself in the very same manner he had forced upon her.   
  
Artoria could only smile, as she continued to crawl onward with her owner atop of her back. This was the role she was meant to fill. That of a Stallion... And soon enough, a Mare as well, given the life growing in her womb.


End file.
